


Is purple my colour?

by Harleneq



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, charmedsecretsanta, majestrixstormbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleneq/pseuds/Harleneq
Summary: Tumblr prompts: I want to hike up your skirt and take you right hereWhat do you think? Is purple my colour?Both Macy and Harry are ready to take their relationship a step further but both are too scared to bring it up to the other for different reasons.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera, Macy Vaughn & Mel Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	Is purple my colour?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestrixstormbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=majestrixstormbringer).



> I am posting this fic three days early but that's because i'm going away and I wont have internet to post it during the time. but I do hope you like this, @majestrixstormbringer, I tried my best to write something I hope you'll like!

Late. Macy was late. Tardiness was a rarity in her life so when it did happen she did tend to freak out a lot, as well as exaggerate just how late she was as stated by both her sisters. Her heels clicked loudly against the hardwood floor as she rushed to the kitchen. Maggie was sitting sulkily at the table half-heartedly swirling her cereal with her spoon and Mel was siting at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and scrolling on her phone. Dear lord, if Mel was up before her then she was definitely late. 

“Morning guys.” She called out to her sisters while desperately trying to get her last earing into her ear without stabbing a new hole into her lobe and walking to the cupboard to get an energy bar that would suffice as breakfast for that morning. 

“Morning Macy.” Maggie’s greeting didn’t have its usual pep to it. She was known for being unnaturally cheery in the morning so to hear her so… solemn, it was definitely out of character. 

“What’s wrong, Maggie?” she turned around to see her youngest sister still sulking over her cereal bowl. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mel give the most dramatic eye roll she’d ever seen. 

“Harry didn’t cook breakfast this morning.” Maggie muttered. Oh my god… 

“And that’s why you look like someone stole your position in Kappa?” Macy couldn’t help but also roll her eyes. Maggie whipped around to look at her. 

“Wait, what? Did someone say something to you?” Macy just shook her head and patted Maggie’s shoulder. “Well regardless,” she rolled her eyes and huffed crossing her arms. “Your boyfriend is a great cook and I think we should make it law that he is mandated to cook us breakfast every morning.” Macy rolled her eyes again. 

“He had an early lecture. Trust me, he’d rather be here cooking than lecturing before seven in the morning.” 

“Speaking of your boyfriend…” Mel slid out of her chair to join them near the table. “You’re rather dressed up today, is Harry taking you somewhere fancy for a hot date tonight?” Mel couldn’t keep in her smirk as she raised an eyebrow at Macy and took a sip of her coffee. Her comment on Macy’s attire seemed to invigorate Maggie and she sat up straight to properly look Macy over. 

“Mel’s right, you look good Mace! You should definitely wear pencil skirts and heels more, though… I don’t know if Harry would ever be able to keep his hands off of you if you did.” 

“Maggie!” Mel reprimanded as Macy just blushed. 

“Mel, tell me where the lie in my statement is.” Maggie looked at her pointedly, but Mel just shook her head. 

“Thanks guys but uh no, we’re not going out tonight.” 

“Ooh, so a night in?” Maggie leaned her head on her hands and wiggled her eyebrows. “Pop open a bottle of wine, maybe some candles…” Mel rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything as she sat down next to Maggie. 

“Oh god no!” at both her sisters’ confused faces Macy blushed. “I mean, Harry and I, we haven’t even…” realisation dawned on their faces. 

“You and Harry haven’t-” Macy felt her face heat up even more and interrupted before Maggie could continue. 

“As much as I’d love to continue this conversation I’m really late, so I have to get going.”

“You are not late.” Mel’s deadpan expression stared at her. “You don’t start work until after eight on a Friday.” Macy looked at the oven clock and saw the time, 7:23. It only took her ten minutes to get to the university so in reality, she wasn’t actually late, she was just stressing herself out. “Sit down.” She was a little shocked at Mel’s demand but followed it nonetheless. 

“Why haven’t you- I mean its none of our business but- why haven’t you guys done the do?” Maggie looked genuinely confused. 

“Well, when we first got together we agreed to take things slow.” Macy shrugged.

Mel snorted. “Okay, I'm not putting a time stamp on when you should have sex, but you guys have been together for over six months now, and you had been pining over each other for almost a year before that. What’s really holding you back?” Macy fiddled with the wrapper of her energy bar. “You don’t have to tell us if you're not comfortable.” Mel gave her an out when she had been quiet for too long. 

“No, it fine.” She dropped the energy bar on the table and looked at her sisters. “Like I said, when we first started dating we agreed to take things slow. I wanted to start slow because I was still unsure of whether or not we’d actually be able to make this work or not.” 

“And now…?” Mel asked carefully.

“Now, I’m ready. I'm sure about us and I want to take the next step with him but I'm not really sure if he wants that yet. And I’m scared of making things awkward by bringing it up and Harry rejects me.” 

“Wait, are you saying you’re not sure whether Harry wants you like that or you’re not sure if he’s ready?” Macy pondered Maggie’s question for a moment. 

“…Both.” 

“Okay, I can’t testify on if he’s ready or not, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that that man wants you.” Mel grimaced slightly at Maggie’s words, obviously not happy to be discussing their whitelighter’s desire for their sister but didn’t say anything more. When Macy opened her mouth to respond Maggie put her hand up to silence her. “Trust me, Macy. He looks at you like I look at ice-cream after a long day and Mel looks at coffee first thing in the morning. The way he looks at you when he thinks nobody is looking, steaming hot, Macy. Like, those looks could make a seasoned porn star blush. And that’s just when you’re wearing sweats or your lab coat, I can only imagine the looks he’ll give you today.” Macy flushed. 

“You’re disgusting.” Mel groaned. 

“I said what I said.” Maggie shrugged. “I’m just saying, one, he wouldn’t be with you if he wasn’t attracted to you at all, two, just talk to him, I think you might be pleasantly surprised by his answer.” 

“Minus some colourful words, I agree with Maggie. You’re in a relationship with Harry, you should be able to feel comfortable with talking to about this stuff.” Macy clutched both her sisters’ hands. 

“I love you guys, even you with your creative way of saying things, Maggie.” Maggie stuck her tongue out at her, Mel just smiled. 

“We love you too Macy.” Mel squeezed her hand. “You should probably go now because I’m pretty sure, now you’re about to be late.” 

Marking papers might just be Harry’s least favourite part of the job but a very necessary one. But he would admit, marking papers like this one by this one particular student made him daydream about a different life. Particularly one that didn’t involve being a professor to students who copied each other’s work almost word for word. 

Maybe he’d be in the Maldives, sipping on cocktails, relaxing in one of the bungalows. I wonder how Macy would like it, he thought to himself. Lazy days relaxing on the beach with her. Maybe she’d wear a bikini… he blushed bright red at the thought. 

They had been together for a few months now, but their relationship hadn’t gone past that kissing and brief touches over clothing. He wouldn’t lie, he would like to take their relationship further, but Macy had expressed her want to take things slow when they first got together and he had wholeheartedly agreed. But now… he wouldn’t ever take back agreeing with her because this relationship would only work if it was moving at a pace they were both comfortable with and if she didn’t want to get physical he would wait for her as long as she needed, no questions asked. 

But he wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t becoming more difficult not being obvious with his want for her. For the year before they started dating it had been easy to repress his desires as he had been repressing his feelings too. But now he was able to express his affections and feelings for her openly. He could tell her he loved her, he could hold her hand, he could kiss her soft lips, he could hold her close at night. 

God, that was the worst. It was simultaneously the best and worst part of their limited physical relationship. Just the two of them, either on his bed or hers, pressed up close together, limbs entangled. There was often little to no space left between them so he could feel everything. Every curve on her body, the swell of her breasts pressed against his chest or her full rear just barely touching his crotch. There had been many a night where he had had to slip out of bed quietly just to get some air and cool down. 

It had gotten even worse because recently she had taken to wearing slightly more revealing, tighter clothing. He was happy because he could see it was her increased confidence that made her branch out her wardrobe but hell if it wasn’t a test to how well he could push down his desires for her. 

He never wanted her to feel pressured by him in any way and he worried her feeling his erection against her would make it seem like he was getting impatient. But he was patient. Patience was but a small price to pay to be with Macy Vaughn. He smiled. Some days he just had to pause to acknowledge the fact that he was dating Macy Vaughn. Macy who was the kindest, smartest most beautiful woman he’d ever met actually wanted to date him. Had decided to date him. That never failed to make him smile, even when he was stuck marking essays. 

“What are you smiling at?” He got a freight when he heard her voice. He looked up to see Macy leaning against his door frame, arms crossed, head tilted slightly with a small smile on her face. He could only focus on her smile for a brief moment before his eyes trailed down to her outfit and his mouth went dry. She wore a deep V-neck blouse that gave a good view of her cleavage when her arms were crossed, tucked into a tight pencil skirt that cut off below the knee. That skirt… that skirt could tempt even the saintliest of men, and Harry was definitely no saint. 

It clung to her thighs like a second skin and even had a slit going part way up her right side. The skirt paired with those heels that made her legs look even better than usual, Macy was dressed to kill. If it weren’t for the unbearable tightening on his pants he would think he was dead. 

Instead of saying any of that he instead cleared his throat and smiled at her as he stood. “I was just thinking about you and how I’m probably the luckiest man alive.” 

Macy closed the door behind her and walked to meet him halfway. Harry was sure the temperature in his office went up. “Oh yeah? What exactly were you thinking?” she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her waist, careful to keep some space between them, unsure of whether he’d be able to stand the embarrassment if she felt his erection. 

“Just how I have the smartest, kindest, most gorgeous girlfriend on the planet.” She grinned at him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Hi.” He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding at just how cute she looked right in that moment, looking shyly at him.

“Hi.” He pressed their foreheads together and just stood there for a little bit, holding each other. 

“I, um, I actually came here to tell you I wanted to talk about something.” She bit her lip nervously. He pulled back slightly before nodding. He was a little nervous about what she could potentially want to talk about, but he wasn’t too worried about it. The only thing that could really be bad would be if she said she wanted to end their relationship; beyond that he was certain they could work through any potential problems she might have. 

“Of course, what would you like to talk about?” she nibbled on her lip for a little bit before taking his hand and leading him to the couch. And bloody hell, Harry got a quick but good look at her rear in that skirt and he had to pinch himself wondering if he wasn’t dreaming. Her derriere in that skirt could make one want to get on their knees and beg. Harry prided himself on his control but right now, he was just about seconds from getting his knees and begging Macy for any kind of progression in their physical relationship. Anything that would offer him some kind of relief. 

She sat them down on the couch and grasped his hand between her own. “So, I was thinking… I know we said we should take things slow in the sexual aspect of our relationship, right? But um, how would you feel about maybe speeding up that part a little bit.” Harry almost chocked on air at her words. Bloody hell, was she saying- “I’m not saying we should be going at it on the couch right now immediately or anything.” They both blushed at her words. But Harry didn’t fail to take notice of how her eyes darkened slightly, she looked like she was thinking about it and hell if that didn’t make his pants tighten further. “I’m just saying, I’m ready. And if you want to, I’d really like to.” She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. “How, how would you feel about that?” 

“Oh, Macy,” he held her face with his free hand and kissed her. For the first time in their relationship he let his barely concealed desire for her be communicated through their kiss. She let out a little moan and brought her hands to his face deepening the kiss. He let one hand go behind her head pulling her closer to him, and the other trail down her body resting on her hip. He tentatively nibbled on her bottom lip and the groan she let out was pure sin. “Mace…” he pulled away slightly, but she just leaned in closer joining their lips again. She laid down on the couch and pulled him down on top of her, lips never disconnecting. Her hands seemed to want to touch every part of him at the same time, trailing over his back, his sides, his face, running through his hair, tugging slightly. Harry let out a groan wanting to continue kissing her, but he knew they needed to talk. “Macy, wait…” he pulled away again, looking down at her full on. Bloody hell was she a sight to behold. Her eyes were hazy with lust, her desire for him obvious and he wouldn’t lie and say his ego didn’t grow a little at that. Her lips were red and swollen from his kiss and part of him wondered exactly why he wasn’t still kissing her. 

“What?” her voice was raspy, it sounded like what he imagined she sounded like in bed. 

“We need to stop.” You idiot, he thought to himself.

“Oh,” she blinked. “Why?” 

“Good god,” he groaned. “Because, Macy, I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here.” He let his erection press against her fully for the first time and she gasped. “And as much as I like my office, I don’t want our first time to be on the old couch in here in the middle of the school day and I know that’s where this is going if we don’t stop now.” He pressed a kiss to her neck, and she let out a quiet moan. “So, for both our sake’s, lets just stop for now.” She nodded in agreement but that didn’t stop the pout from forming on her lips. Harry smiled and gently kissed it away. “We’ll continue this, actions and words, later. You are staying at my place tonight, yes?”

Macy grinned.

Harry wrung his hands together. He’d set up a candle lit dinner for them and there was classical music playing quietly in the background, but he worried them it would just seem like overkill now. He didn’t want to seem like he had a one-track mind and he was now overthinking everything. He thought of blowing out some of the candles but before he could do that he heard a knock followed by the door opening. He turned to see Macy walking towards him, smiling. She was dressed the same as this afternoon, but she’d let her hair down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He greeted her with a soft kiss. 

“Hi,” she smiled shyly. 

“Hi.” He gave her another kiss. “You look gorgeous.” She rolled her eyes slightly and wrapped her arms around him. 

“I’m dressed the same as I was this afternoon.”

He hummed, pulling her closer to him, gently swaying to the quiet music. 

“I’m aware. But you do look stunning Macy, you could make a man want to break his chastity vow.” He whispered in her ear. He heard her take a breath. 

“Do you have a chastity vow.” Her voice was quiet, and he moved his head back to look at her dead in the eye. 

“No.” Macy let out a guttural moan as he roughly claimed her lips with his own. 

He didn’t know who moved first, but he did know they were suddenly in his bedroom. Macy moved her hands to his chest and made quick work of unbuttoning it. 

“Macy,” he trailed kisses down her neck. “Are you sure you want this? We can stop any time.” He didn’t want to stop but he’d much rather wait than have her regret this for any reason. Macy pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. 

“I’m sure.” She gasped when he nibbled gently on the spot where her shoulder and neck met. “Wanted you for so long.” She moaned, seeking his lips again.

Harry moaned into her mouth when she touched his bare chest for the first time. Macy felt goosebumps raise on his skin under her touch and smiled into the kiss.  
Harry moved to tug her shirt out of her skirt and off of her and Macy simultaneously pushed the skirt down her hips and let it pool around her feet. He took the time to look over her. She was wearing purple lingerie that left little to the imagination but accentuated her body in all the right ways. Harry was speechless. Mere months ago he never thought he’d be able to kiss Macy let alone see her half naked. 

“What do you think? Is purple my colour?” her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her tone was bashful but that look in her eyes… that was anything but. 

She let out a surprised squeal when Harry lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them a few steps and dropped her onto the bed, lying on top of her. He placed a hand on either side of her head and just looked at her for a moment. Then starting at her collarbone, he kissed up her neck to her ear, smiling at the little gasps she let out. “Oh, Macy,” he kissed her earlobe. “It is most definitely your colour.” He roughly claimed her lips with his own and let his body press against her fully. He let his hands roam down her sides and wrap around her thighs, brining her legs around his hips once again. They both out a groan as his erection met her centre through their layers. Macy let her hands slip down his front and quickly undo his belt and the button and zip of his pants. She pushed his pants down his thighs and then used her feet to push them down his legs the rest of the way. “Macy,” he groaned. “Are you still sure?” 

Macy flipped them over so Harry was sitting on the bed and she was in his lap. She leaned close into him and let their foreheads and noses just barely touch. Their lips millimetres away from each other but not quite touching. She held his face in her hands and they just looked at each other, breathing heavily. Macy pressed a short kiss against his lips then peppered kisses to his ear. She blushed remembering something from a fanfiction she’d read. Using the tip of her tongue she licked the shell of his ear and gently nibbled on his lobe. 

“Bloody hell!” Harry chocked out as his hips bucked against hers. 

“I’m still sure, Harry.” She whispered in his ear. “Take off my bra.”

Harry looked at her, eyes slightly unfocused and shocked at her statement. “Uh, yeah yes, I mean- okay.” Harry’s face went red at his inability to get out a simple sentence. Macy just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again as his hands trailed up her back to her bra strap. He quickly unclasped it and Macy pulled away from him a little bit to get it off completely. 

He gulped at the sight of her bare chest. He felt like some kind of external force was in control of him as his mouth closed over her right breast. His tongue traced her aereola and he sucked gently on her nipple. 

“Oh Harry, yes!” Her reaction only encouraged him further. He brought his hand up to her other breast and kneaded softly, pinching and teasing her nipples with his mouth and fingers. When Macy started grinding down against him he rolled them over so he was on top. “Please Harry…” she didn’t know what she was asking for but she knew she was desperate for it. 

Harry slowly kissed his way down her torso until right above the little piece of lace she called underwear. His lips pressed against her skin he looked up at her, waiting for permission to continue. “Yes.” He smirked a little before pulling down her underwear at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Harry slid down off of the bed and pulled her to the edge. Macy was nervous being so fully exposed to him for the first time but the way he looked at her like she was a precious treasure made her feel less self conscious. The way he left kisses and gentle bites soothes over by tongue on the inside of her thigh had her squirming against the bed. She tried to to encourage him to the place where she needed him most and almost let out a cry of frustration when instead of going to moving to her pussy he moved onto her other thigh. 

“Shh, patience, Macy.” He smiled against her thigh as he felt her tense up slightly in frustration. He continued to take his time leaving marks and kisses on the inside of her thigh before throwing her leg over his shoulder and looking straight at her center. He let out a moan at the sight. “You’re absolutely stunning, Macy.”

“Please, Harry, I cant take much more teas- Oh fuck!” Harry was finally giving her mound the attention it craved and he wasn’t playing any games about it. Every lick and suck had a single purpose, to bring her to orgasm. Macy thought she would fall apart when he worked a finger into her. She couldn’t help but thrust down against his finger desperately trying to get as much pleasure as possible. Harry turned the attention of his mouth solely to her clitoris whilst simultaneously working a second finger into her. Macy felt her body tense up before her orgasm crushed through her. She was completely lost to the sensations and didn’t even realise she was grinding her hips into his face. But Harry didn’t mind at all, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of her and humming sending vibrations through her clit both extending her orgasm. 

When she did finally come down from it Harry was on the bed next to her, pressing kisses onto her face and neck. “Wow.” Was all she was able to get out and Harry chuckled. She reached down to touch him but he grabbed her wrist and shook his head. 

“Another time. But for now…” She bit her lip and nodded before pulling his boxers down. Harry leaned down and kissed her lips slowly, purposefully. “We can stop any time you want to, okay?” Macy nodded and smiled up at him. Her heart swelled at the fact that he was willing to do all of this at her pace and she had no doubt that if she wanted to stop he would do so, no questions asked. She wrapped her hand around his hardness for the first time and Harry’s hips bucked slightly. “Oh fuck, Macy.” That was the first time she had heard Harry purposefully swear. 

“That’s hot.” Macy’s face felt like it was on fire. 

“What?” Harry’s eyes were unfocused, completely glazed over with lust. 

“You cursing. Do it again?” 

“Fucking hell, Macy.” He roughly took ahold of her lips with his own and tried to portray all the desire he was feeling for her in the one kiss. He pressed down against her fully and let her lead his manhood to her lower lips. He slowly sunk into her and they both let out helplesss moans. The sensation was everything he had ever expected and more. Macy’s grip on him was tight and he was ready to start moving but had to refrain, waiting for her to comfortably adjust. When she gave an experimental thrust against him, Harry groaned and knew she was ready. He slowly pulled out before sinking back into her heat. He repeated the motion until he reached a pace that was good for both of them. He made his mouth busy by kissing, licking and biting her neck and breast, just any skin he could reach as she started meeting him thrust for thrust. When her nails sunk into his hair and the skin of his back, and her thrusts became choppier he knew she was close. 

“Fucking hell, Macy. Do you even realise how hot you are?” His hand moved down to her clit and started rubbing circles. “You’re a fucking vision to behold, come for me, baby. Please.” His crude words whispered roughly in her ear sent her over the edge. She hoarsely called out his name as her second orgasm crashed through her. The sight of her in pure ecstasy in combination with her contractions around his penis had him following closely behind her over that cliff. 

Macy was completely wrapped up in Harry’s arms as he stroked her hair. 

“I love you.” She said. It was barely audible even in the dead silence of the room but he heard her loud and clear. 

“I love you too, Macy. You don’t even know.” He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her a little tighter against him. “I’m going to marry you one day.” He was scared he had potentially scared her off but she just looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face. She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. 

“I can’t wait for the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> due to my own lack of time management, I wasn't able to edit this properly. sorry if there were a lot of mistakes!


End file.
